


Flower Crowns

by dreamshesees



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshesees/pseuds/dreamshesees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage. Marriage! Marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

Marriage. Marriage! Marriage. Marriage. It changes nothing. It changes everything. It’s all the same, when he thinks on it, it’s all the same but - his heart swells. Marriage. Married.

The day itself wasn’t so euphoric, at least at the start. Frigga had wrested the arrangements from the both of them, and though Loki reassured Sif that he thought he’d talked her down from any full-on royal preparations but he wasn’t sure. As it turns out he needn’t have worried, because though Frigga is overwhelmed with the joy of seeing her boy, her son, her little raven, stepping ever closer to the woman he has so long loved and who has so long loved him, it’s not about to make her foolish or unknowing of who they are. When they arrive it is perfect. It’s in a clearing in the deep woods, the summer heat dimmed at this place higher in the mountains where the pines shade thickly some places, and others allow in dappled sun. Everything is fresh and green and peaceful and perfect.

The Three are there, and Thor of course, which Loki both knew and which sets his hackles up anyway. But… but. The Three thought to have a private word with him, warn him that if anything ever happens to Sif, if he ever hurts her, in body or heart. But by the time they come up to speak to him, after Frigga and Astra and Thor have made their congratulations, they’ve seen enough. They’ve seen how he looks at her, how he’s said his vows, how there is nothing and no one but Sif. So by the time they come up they are subdued, with surprise, and with happiness, for their friend. For their friends. Sif gets their more effusive congratulations. But Loki gets true ones all the same, and it softens the edge he honed for this moment, and because it’s a special day, he lets that show, that softness, that quiet happiness, and he thanks them.

#

Theirs was not the first wedding where all-weather gear and weaponry awaited them after the festivities, but it was certainly another strike against royal custom. All the better. Loki did not know if he even was a royal, anymore, though Astra had kept calling him Your Highness, and he did not insist on anything else because it clearly put her at ease. To believe he still was, to have her world ordered, as she grappled enough with her only daughter being married. Being married, and likely never returning to Asgard.

They had put up the tent well before the ceremony, fifty miles to the north. Loki set a charm so the magic to get them there was already cast, and they need only press their fingers to a particular rune on a particular tree. A good bit of foresight, he congratulated himself, as with both of them a little drunk and their fingers twined they put them to the bark. He could have gotten them there, but then he would have worried about it the whole evening, and not accepted quite so many cups of wine.

It had been nice, in its own way. To see Sif surrounded by her friends and family. To see her so happy, and to see them so happy for her. To allow himself, just this once, just for today, because this was a day he would have now and never again, to be happy with her. Still, a certain relaxation settled into him as they stepped onto the new ground, thick with pine needles and the smell of loamy earth. Because there was a difference between making an effort to be honest and at ease; and simply being so, because there was no other way to be.

Not that being so around Sif had not been its own challenge. But I was one at least he’d already overcome.

The fire was already built and roaring, another bit of magic laid ahead. The tent was there but their pallets lay in front of it on the ground, the open sky above them, stars sharp and bright this far from Midgardian civilization. He kissed her under the expansive infinity, long and deep and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sif's mother Astra's name taken from Barkour's epic glorious beautiful Yggdrasil Dreaming (http://archiveofourown.org/works/259357/chapters/405262).


End file.
